


Little Red Box

by kansouame



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai finds a mysterious red box</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7veilsphaedra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7veilsphaedra/gifts).



**Title: Little Red Box**  
**Author:** kansouame  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing(s):** Gojyo/Hakkai  
**Disclaimer:** All of Saiyuki and all associated characters were created by Minekura Kazuya. I make no money from this use   
**Summary:** Hakkai finds a mysterious red box

 

Hakkai glanced back over his shoulder once again and grimaced. It was still there, lying on the kitchen table. He turned back to his mopping, determined to ignore it, along with his own curiosity, which seemed to be building to an intolerable level. _It's not like it is going to just disappear_. Hakkai told himself bluntly. Sighing, he washed his hands, poured himself a cup of tea and sat at the kitchen table to contemplate the red ribbon tied around the heart-shaped box in front of him.

It was a fairly small box. Unable to stop himself, Hakkai picked it up and studied it closely. There was no writing or card attached. It appeared to be covered in some sort of red foil and tied with a stiff red ribbon that ended in a bow on the top. Arching an eyebrow, he shook the box gently and was rewarded with a light shuffling noise. Placing the enigma back on the table, exactly where it had been before, Hakkai huffed in annoyance.

Leaning back, his eyes moved towards the window, which looked out on cloudy, cold skies. It appeared it might begin to snow soon. Gojyo had been gone when he had woken up this morning. Troubled at Gojyo's disappearance, Hakkai had started cleaning. It was something that calmed him and helped him put his mind and emotions in order as he did the same to the small house. It was better than worrying about Gojyo: where he was, who he might be with, and if he would be caught in the threatening storm. But then he had discovered the red box sitting innocently on the table. It was not like Gojyo to buy gifts and, when he did, they were never wrapped or boxed, to the best of Hakkai's knowledge. It must be something that had been given to him. Hakkai frowned, considering the possible reasons someone might have to give Gojyo a present. It wasn't his birthday. He poked at the box again as he contemplated its existence.

Certainly, Gojyo had plenty of admirers, Hakkai acknowledged, but nothing serious and he never accepted gifts from his 'ladies'. But Hakkai couldn't fathom any other reason for the existence of the heart-shaped item on the table. Maybe Gojyo had finally started to get serious about someone. Hakkai didn't like that idea – it made his stomach drop and he didn't understand why.

_Just one look_. He thought, his fingers closing around the end of the gaudy bow. Guilt tried to creep along the edges of his mind but he squashed it down and pulled. The bow came apart and the ribbon lay around the small box, lifeless. Before he could lose his nerve, Hakkai pulled the lid off and his eyes widened in surprise. There, nestled in small paper cups, were five chocolate candies. He carefully placed the box back on the table and leaned back in his chair. The sweet smell was now assaulting his nose and it made his mouth water slightly.

Pursing his lips, Hakkai wondered who would give Gojyo chocolates. The redhead didn't even like sweets. Whoever had purchased the gift obviously didn't know the man very well. And, since that was the case, Gojyo probably wouldn't mind if he had a small taste. Hakkai delicately plucked one of the chocolates from its paper cup and carefully bit it in half. The hard dark chocolate shell gave way to a creamy, sweet, coffee center. Hakkai nearly moaned when the flavor exploded on his tongue. He couldn't remember ever tasting anything so sinful. Just moments later, while licking the chocolate off his fingers, Hakkai opened his eyes and discovered, with some dismay, that the box was empty.

_Oh dear_. Gojyo was going to kill him. It was one thing to have a taste but another thing entirely to consume his friend's present. He had to do something. Maybe he could hurry into town and see if he could find some chocolates to replace the ones he had eaten. If he was lucky, he might even find the coffee flavored ones. Standing quickly, Hakkai gathered the box and ribbon into his hands. He was starting to turn when he heard a noise at the front door.

Gojyo appeared in the doorway, followed by a swirl of wind and flurry of light snow. He was carrying a couple of grocery bags. Hakkai quickly put his hands behind his back and tried to appear 'normal'.

"Gojyo, take your boots off at the door. You are tracking in water and I just mopped the floor."

With a huff, Gojyo put the bags on the floor and pulled off his boots, tossing them nonchalantly toward the door. Striding towards Hakkai, Gojyo noticed how nervous Hakkai looked. He had his hands behind his back and eyes were downcast. Picking up the bags and placing them on the kitchen counter, Gojyo began to pull out the items he had purchased. "Oy, Somthin' wrong?"

"Uh.. no, nothing. Where did you go?"

Gojyo raised an eyebrow questioningly. "There's a hell of a storm brewing out there. We were out of coffee and a few other things, so I stopped by the market." He noticed the odd flinch at the word coffee and he let his eyes slide over to the table and then back to Hakkai's face. Before Hakkai could react, Gojyo grabbed his chin and tilted his face up, red eyes narrowing as he studied the shocked face.

"Yeah, looks like there's somethin' on your face alright." Gojyo drawled as he moved in closer. "Looks like chocolate. Did ya save me any?"

Hakkai shook his head slowly, guilt crashing down on him. He was attempting to stutter out an apology when he suddenly found Gojyo kissing him. Gojyo's fingers tangled in his hair, tilting and holding his head, while Gojyo's agile tongue swept through his mouth, touching and tasting every corner. Hakkai's knees did _not _grow weak. He only grabbed Gojyo's shirt in order to push him away, _not_ to clutch at him or to pull him any closer. The heart shaped box and bow fell to the floor behind him. He was sure that the whimper he heard in his ears was not his own, as he felt Gojyo pull away with a tender swipe of the tongue at his bottom lip.

"So sweet, 'Kai. You taste amazing." Gojyo's warm breath ghosted over Hakkai's lips.

"Gojyo, why?" Hakkai stammered. His fingers still entangled in the front of Gojyo's shirt.

"Why?" Gojyo repeated as if confused by the question.

Hakkai felt Gojyo take a step closer, bringing their bodies flush against each other. He could feel Gojyo's body tremble as his friend's warm voice drifted softly against his ear. "Wanted to for a long time."

Gojyo's confession shocked Hakkai. He had spent many nights fighting the desire that threatened to overwhelm him - the desire that he hid constantly behind his perfected smile. Something he had always thought to be out of his reach was now being offered to him freely. His breath hitched as soft kisses were pressed against his neck and a warm hand slid under his flannel shirt to gently caress his lower back.

"You're not sayin' no?" Gojyo became hesitant when Hakkai didn't answer him. He pulled back and was struck by the open, honest hope and want he could see emanating from Hakkai's deep green eyes. He groaned. "Hakkai, I wanna make you feel good, better than good." Gojyo's mouth descended on Hakkai's.

Their kisses grew fierce as they fumbled for each other's clothes and stumbled blindly toward the bedroom, hands and mouths never losing touch as they tried to stroke and taste every part of each other. Falling to the bed, Gojyo blanketed Hakkai's naked body with his own. He lifted himself onto his elbows and gazed down. Hakkai's eyes were shut and his face was tilted towards the window, the muted light of the snowy day casting shadows on the planes and lines of his body.

Gojyo drew in a deep breath. "Gods, you're beautiful."

Turning his head at the sound of Gojyo's voice, Hakkai peered up into red eyes, framed by the red hair hanging down, almost touching Hakkai's face. His mind flashed back to the first time he had opened his eyes in this very house. "Am I still the only _dude_ you have ever taken to your bed?" He asked, trying to keep his tone light as he reached up to slide his hands into strands of red fire and draw Gojyo towards him.

"The first and only, but I'm already hoping there will be a next time." Not giving Hakkai time to respond Gojyo began to roll his hips, causing their erections to rub against one another. Their lips met and Gojyo's mind went blank. All plans of seduction, gone… pure need and instinct kicked in. Hakkai's body was writhing under his, arching into every sensitive spot he was finding with his lips and warm hands. _So amazing, so responsive_.

Hakkai was sure that his body was on fire. Gojyo's ministrations didn't allow him to catch his breath, leaving him panting and incoherent. When he felt Gojyo's hand wrap around his cock, he was unable to stop the cry the burst from him. His hips rocked back and forth on their own, fucking into the heat and pressure that Gojyo was providing with each stroke. "Gojyo… Gojyo…" He chanted as the pressure began to build quickly in his groin. "Stop, please! Too fast!"

"No. I told you, I want you to feel better than good." Gojyo husked into Hakkai's ear. "And then when you're nice and relaxed and thinking that's the best you've ever felt, I'm gonna fuck you."

Hakkai groaned and bit his bottom lip as Gojyo continued the slow, stroking torture, along with open mouth kisses that traveled down his neck and chest. Panting heavily, as he tried to keep from tipping over the edge, Hakkai heard a soft chuckle. Gojyo had stilled his movements. Hakkai cracked open his eyes, and looking down his body into the hanyou's smirking, knowing face, then watched in disbelief as Gojyo's hot mouth engulfed his cock and sucked. Senses overloading, Hakkai arched back. His world rolled as wave after wave pushed at him, and he saw sparks behind his eyelids as he came harder than he had ever come before in his life.

Senses returning slowly, Hakkai felt Gojyo licking softly around the scar on his stomach. Each soft nip seemed to cause another aftershock of shivers to run up and down his spine. "So good Gojyo… so good." Hakkai sighed. He tugged on one of Gojyo's arms and Gojyo moved up to where Hakkai was able to put a hand behind his neck and pull him down for a long, deep kiss. The taste of his spend, combined with the addictive taste that was all Gojyo, made Hakkai moan deeply. His hands wandering down his lover's back, blunt nails scratching his skin lightly. He could feel Gojyo's erection sliding against him, leaving a wet trail of pre-cum upon his skin. "I thought you were going to fuck me?" Hakkai breathed against Gojyo's lips.

The redhead let out a long groan. "You're killing me here, ya know?" Reaching over Hakkai into the drawer of the nightstand, Gojyo pulled out a tube of lubricant. Kneeling between Hakkai's legs, he smeared a good amount on his fingers as he nibbled gently on Hakkai's inner thigh. Looking up into green eyes that watched him intently, Gojyo asked. "Are ya sure?" His fingers began to make small, gentle circles over Hakkai's puckered entrance. When he saw the nod, he slowly inserted one slick finger, watching for any sign of major discomfort on Hakkai's face. Leaning forward, Gojyo kissed softly along Hakkai's hip bone, moving slowly inward, until his face was buried in musky brown curls. Hakkai's cock was starting to twitch with interest again, and Gojyo began to lick around the head in encouragement. When Hakkai moaned softly, Gojyo took the moment to insert another finger, continuing to stretch Hakkai.

When the third finger was sliding in and out easily, Gojyo curled and wiggled his fingers and ran them across a small bundle of nerves. With a loud gasp, Hakkai felt his brain start to misfire again. A small voice in his head wondered if it was possible to die from so much pleasure. "Again… do that again."

"What? This?..." Gojyo repeated the action and watched as Hakkai wiggled and arched trying to get more of the sensation, his long, delicate fingers gripping the sheets tightly. Gojyo's own cock ached and demanded immediate attention. "Fuck 'Kai... you look so amazing. I can't wait anymore."

Hakkai whimpered when he felt the loss of those amazing digits. Trying to slow his breathing, he opened his eyes and watched as Gojyo slicked up his erection and steadied it at Hakkai's entrance. Hakkai gasped and grimaced in pain when he felt himself breached. Eyes closed tightly, he sensed Gojyo lean over him, felt his stroking fingers as they ran through his hair, heard him whispering…

"Relax, love. You have to relax and let me in. It gets better. I promise."

Hearing the words, but not really registering the meaning, Hakkai wrapped his arms around Gojyo and took another deep breath. Slowly, he was filled as he panted into a firm shoulder. He could feel Gojyo trembling above him and he shifted experimentally as the pain grew less. There was a soft groan above him and Gojyo dipped his head to capture Hakkai's lips in a searching kiss and started to slowly move.

Gojyo gritted his teeth in an effort to maintain control. The heat and tightness of Hakkai had him teetering on the edge. He wanted everything to be about Hakkai… _Beautiful Hakkai_. Pulling Hakkai forward, he gathered him in his arms and pushed himself upright. Gravity caused Hakkai to sink further down onto Gojyo's cock. Arms encircled sweat slicked bodies as both men tried to crawl into each other. Chest to chest, they set a fast rhythm, mouths swallowing each other's moans, holding on tight.

Hakkai ripped his mouth away, reaching his limit. "Gojyo…aahhh…"

"Yes… let go 'Kai." Gojyo kept his eyes locked on his friend's face, drinking in the sight like a starving man seeing a feast before him. Gojyo was swept away before he even realized it - crying out his climax.

Carefully, Gojyo fell onto his side, taking Hakkai with him. Both men were panting lightly as they lay in each other's arms until their breathing smoothed out. Kissing the top of Hakkai's head, Gojyo moved to the edge of the bed where he grabbed his shirt, fished out his cigarettes and lit up. After drawing in a deep breath, he lay back on the bed and using the shirt, began to wipe down Hakkai. Hakkai gave him a small glare, at which Gojyo just shrugged. Tossing the shirt back to the floor, Gojyo put the ashtray from the nightstand on his chest and breathed out a sigh as he relaxed into the mattress. "That was beyond amazing." Taking another draw on his smoke, he looked over at Hakkai who seemed to be lost in thought. Stubbing out his half-smoked cigarette and placing the ashtray back on the table, Gojyo pulled Hakkai back into his arms.

"Hey? You okay?"

Hakkai smiled and nodded, laying his head on Gojyo's chest, enjoying the warmth. He knew things had changed but he was still confused about something. "Gojyo? Where did the chocolates come from?"

"Eh? Didn't you know today was Valentine's Day? It's a day when you give something to the person who is the most special to you." Gojyo grumbled into the top of Hakkai's head as he drew lazy circles on his back with his fingertips.

Hakkai frowned. That meant that someone wanted to be Gojyo's "someone special" and had made it a point to give him the gift. Trying to deny the sudden, odd ache in his chest, Hakkai whispered. "I am sorry I ate your chocolates. It was a nice gift for someone to give you."

Gojyo chuckled and squeezed Hakkai to him. "I got those for you. I… well. I wanted you to know…" Gojyo struggled to find the words. With a sigh, he finally grumbled. "Happy Valentine's Day, Hakkai"


End file.
